Mannequins which are available for use as teaching aids are oftentimes quite expensive and, consequently, are not available to many of the institutions which could benefit greatly by having them.
Teaching mannequins should simulate the human body so as to provide the student or trainee with the opportunity to realistically practice and thus become proficient as to the particular technique to be taught. The more natural and life-like in appearance, feel and tactile resistance, the better the teaching mannequin is able to teach the student. Such teaching mannequins prove the efficacy of medical training and reduce the substantial hazards involved in the use of live patients during the teaching process.
It is often difficult, unpleasant and sometimes hazardous to teach or train students to stick needles or other sharp instruments into another human. In many situations the health risk involved does not offset the potential eductional benefits. For example, some students must learn how to properly insert a needle into a distressed person's larynx, chest cavity and blood vessels. Conventional mannequins do not give the student the feeling of a real human body in some of these situations and, accordingly, books must be heavily relied upon for teaching purposes.
U.S. patent to Baermann et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,925 discloses a mannequin having a simulated human torso with a chest cavity which is located in a thorax unit covered with a human-shaped chest plate and adapted to be compressed externally to pump blood-like liquid from a simulated heart into a simultated circulatory system. The chest plate corresponds in size and shape to the human chest to help the trainee locate the heart by touching the proper body area upon which to apply compression to massage the heart correctly.
The U.S. patent to Abrahamson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,071 discloses a training simulator including a mannequin attached in operating position on its back to an operating table. Motion of a chest wall is obtained by providing internal structures for simulating the operation of the human lungs. Vocal cords are positioned along a trachea to form a larynx control.
The U.S. patent to Kirikae et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,919 discloses a model of a living body including a cranium and organ components including a tongue and an ear made of yieldable material arranged on the main body.
A number of United States patents disclose resuscitation teaching apparatus which takes the form of a teaching mannequin. Such patents include the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,199,225 in the name of Robertson et al; 3,916,535 in the name of Hewson; 2,904,898 in the name of Marsden; 3,152,404 in the name of Cheshire et al and 3,562,924 in the name of Baermann et al.